Dame una oportunidad
by Qwerty the Queen
Summary: La vida era un parpadeo, una oportunidad


Las gotas se precipitaban sobre su cuerpo, mojando las prendas y los cabellos de cada uno de los soldados que estaban cabalgando en una última misión de reconocimiento.

 _ **La última.**_

Estaba listo, desde el primer momento en que fue consiente de los poderes a los que era acreedor sabía perfectamente como terminaría todo: El juicio, las miradas rencorosas, el silencio incómodo, su presencia. A pesar de ello tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro, delataba la total satisfacción en la vida, sus propósitos y sueños se habían cumplido en ese corto plazo.

" _ **Jean…"**_

Se llevó la mano al pecho, sentimientos recién encontrados, sentimientos frustrados hasta el último instante y de lo único que se arrepentía en esos instantes, ¿Por qué no pudo mantenerse callado hasta el último momento? Ahora seguro Jean lo odiaría, y era esa misma persona de la que menos deseaba el rechazo. Bajó la mirada, ni siquiera necesitaba ver el camino al cuál se dirigían, no necesitaba saber cuál sería el último destino de ese día. Cosa irónica, el clima parecía cooperar ese día, al menos estaba acorde a lo que sentía: tristeza y un inmenso vacío en el pecho, solo limpio hasta desaparecer todos los males que tenía la tierra, solo limpio hasta que desapareciera.

Menuda trampa, visión falsa para los reclutas sobrevivientes en todo ese caos. ¿A qué tipo de misión solo mandaban a los más experimentados junto al pequeño titán? A menos que fuera un suicidio podían darse el lujo de mandarlos, pese a todo, nadie de los más jóvenes sospecho de los planes que se tenían: La expedición a la que acudían concluiría sus labores, los titanes ya habían sido derrotados.

¿Qué iba a suceder? Nadie lo sabía, las últimas ordenes que habían recibido los menores era el que debían custodiar la muralla para contener al gentío que anhelaba ahora salir de esa jaula de concreto a la que habían sido sometidos tiempo atrás.

" _Y cuando termine el diluvio, haz el sacrificio…"_

Un baño de sangre, ¿Quién le recordaría a no ser de sus amigos cercanos? En la historia seguramente quedaría grabado el momento en que triunfó la humanidad, en que pese a muchos sacrificios, el hombre más fuerte había logrado matar a todos y cada una de las bestias que amenazaban su integridad, y ya cuando sobró uno solamente, no pudieron perdonarle la vida y tuvieron que asesinarle, sin dejar especímenes para una futura investigación. Vaya pretexto.

" _ **Tú, me gustas"**_

¿Por qué recordaba eso ahora? ¿Lamentos se llevaría a la tumba? Era por lo único que se le borraría esa sonrisa boba de la cara, lo único que necesitó para que las lágrimas se empezaran a resbalar por sus mejillas. Una _última_ oportunidad, si tan solo la hubiera tenido.

Sintió el rechazo una vez más, alejarse esa mano cálida de la propia y ver en las orbes marrones un tinte de furia y confusión que jamás había visto.

" _ **Deja de decir estupideces Jeager, no es nada gracioso."**_

Presionó los puños, el dolor no se marchaba en ningún momento. Seguía presente, quemando en el pecho como si se quemara su cuerpo. No tenía permitido sentir, no era humano después de todo.

— ¿Por qué no se lo dijiste? — Dio un brinco al escuchar la voz, estaba sumergido en un mar de pensamientos confusos que difícilmente se dio cuenta de cualquier otra presencia.

— ¿Ah? ¿De qué estás hablando Armin? — Torció la boca, molesto por no saber de qué se le hablaba y a la vez enfadado de que fuera reprendido por él.

— Eren te gusta, ¿No es así? — Fue directo a los asuntos que debía tratar, apoyaba al castaño y quería ayudarle.

— ¡Claro que no! ¡No sé de qué mierda hablas, Armin! — Bramó, un tenue carmín decoró las mejillas; las mentiras nunca habían sido su fuerte.

— Deberías de decírselo en cuanto llegué…

Y esa había sido la última conversación que había tenido con el rubio, misma que le había hecho reflexionar un poco, salir con un hombre no era tan malo.

Las campanas sonaron para anunciar la llegada de las tropas de Reconocimiento, de los soldados que registraban las áreas cercanas en busca de algún enemigo avistado. Nada. Eran libres, podían pasear por el mundo con total libertad.

Esperó paciente hasta que el último soldado estuvo dentro, buscando a la mirada esmeralda para corregir sus palabras anteriores, para decirle que también le gustaba.

— ¡EREN! — No esperó más, la inquietud en su pecho iba en aumento por alguna extraña razón, ¿No se suponía que entraría con la tropa élite? — ¡EREN!

— Tsk… Será mejor que te calles mocoso. — La presencia del Sargento fue un balde de agua fría para su consciencia, estaba armando demasiado escándalo. — Eren no volverá.

Pudo notar en los ojos normalmente como piedras la tristeza al decir eso, sin embargo el sintió como su corazón se rompía en miles de pedazos, y algo en su mente hizo click al recordar la confesión tan apresurada del castaño, ya sabía que de esa expedición no regresaría.

" _ **Eren"**_

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, incapaz de contenerlas, incapaz de contener ese amor que siempre le había tenido y en el último instante había negado.

" _ **Eren, maldición, vuelve"**_

Pero esos sollozos ya nadie pudo callarlos ni volver el tiempo atrás, porque desde el momento en que salió de la muralla el juicio había sentenciado la muerte del niño como sacrificio para el recordatorio de que ninguna amenaza ni animal salvaje podría vivir entre la sociedad.


End file.
